The U.S. patent application referred to above that bears Ser. No. 07/445,384 describes a vapor recovery system for use with fuel dispensing apparatus in which vapor and any fluid emerging from a tank being filled, are drawn into a vapor return path of a hose, where they are sucked out via a tube having a small enough passageway to entrain the liquid.
The U.S. patent application referred to above that bears Ser. No. 07/526,303, describes a vapor recovery system in which the speed of the vapor recovery pump is set by a microprocessor rather than mechanical means so that its volumetric flow is equal to the volumetric flow of liquid into a tank. In one embodiment the volumetric flow of the vapor recovery pump is modified so as to maintain an expected pressure at its input. In another, the volumetric flow of the vapor recovery pump is modified so that it maintains an expected volumetric flow.